tofstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Really, Who Done That?
Really, Who Done That? is a gameshow made by JoaoGuerra12. It invloves three teams participating in Wipeout style games, such as "Stop It" and "Conveyor Madness". Game Play The main of the game is to get the most points possible for your team. If your team, either red, green, or blue, gets the maximum of 10 points, your team wins. To earn points, all teams participate in a series of minigames involving luck, reaction time and a lot of moving around. If a team member completes or "does it" the minigame first, their team earns the point. The process repeats until one team gets ten points and wins. Minigames All minigames were made up by TOF staff. This is the whole list of all the minigames throughout all of the show. If this list is incomplete, please add the missing minigame with rule explanations. Stop It This game has players jumping through an obstacle course, with specific colored parts moving around. The first player who reaches the "Stop It" platform will earn a point for their team. Green parts are stationary, while yellow parts are moving around, causing the players to fall and having to start over. Conveyor Madness All players are put on a moving conveyor that goes in random directions. They must survive and not fall into the pit of lava. The coveyor gradually gets smaller overtime, increasing chances of losing team mates. The last one standing will earn a point for their team. Mario Pipes All players stand on four perpendicular Mario Bros. pipes. They must keep steady and balance on the pipes while they are rotating. Players who fall off go into a pit of lava and are eliminated from the minigame. The last one standing earns a point for their team. I Don't Like Trains Teams are placed on train tracks separated by team color. There are three tracks total. One player from each team will be on the platform, paraell to the train. They must say "I don't like trains" (No posterfee neccessary) as soon as the timer ends. Whoever said it last, their train moves up by one level. If their train moves to the last level, their team loses the minigame. The process is repeated until one team is standing, and then they earn the point. Troll Wall All players are placed on a floor with a death wall in front of them. When the signal is said to go, the troll wall tricks the player or "trolls" the player with movements such as moving the opposite way, rotating or levitating. The players must avoid dying from touching the wall. There is a stop area midway of the course. Whoever reaches the end of the track without getting killed earns the point for their team. Final Events At the end of a show is usually the host defeating The Devil, the antagonist of the show. Other times other appearences and cameos from other shows are made. Most of the time its a regular celebration. This article was written by Wheel326.